micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Matttac
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Micronations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 18:03, July 19, 2010 Vandalism Since joining the wiki, you have twice now deleted the content of two important template pages and failed to correct this action, which constitutes vandalism. I must ask you to cease and desist such behaviour immediately. Thanks. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 13:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Monarch Thank you for getting in touch. Sadly I am not a Christian Monarch. I dont believe in any religion. There was a mix up on my page becuase of the House of MacDonagh haveing Roman Catholic members. His Majesty King Declan I of all the Moylurgian Kingdoms and of Copan. Declan2018 13:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Does the Monarch have to be Christian? Well I am a monarch of several Kingdoms. I could do the job. But if you need a christian I might have an idea. What your idea? If not I will at you to the title monarch Do you need a religous monarch? Yes and no Well I can do the job if you want me ? Okay You are now King of The kingdom of Eternia We need a flag and currency and a state seal Ok. Would you please make a page for the Kingdom on here..? Can you make a page for The kingdom of Eternia like this one Kingdom of Moylurg done I copyed morlogys stuff and edited it Right now delete all the stuff about Moylurg on the page and write something about The kingdom of Eternia. Declan2018 14:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) At the moment its all Moylurg history on there. Shall I delete the Moylurg stuff for you? no But you are going to change it all to information about The Kingdom of Eternia? Because all of that is about the Kingdom of Moylurg at the moment so you will need to delete all the writeing and write about Eternia. I have a flag for you. I Changed the info I need the flag and state seal < The flag. And the state seal? This is the coat of arms for your King. It also is the state seal. I need topics What like? What sort of topics? For the nations history and media or law Ok for history you write what has happened in the nation so far. Are you my prime minister? Or dont we have one? Does the King have all power or not? Yes You have absulete power but the cabinet passes the laws I will inform them of your assesion What is the population? Ten people From time to time I shall send letters to the Kingdom. With new laws on them. Okay Im going to the library. I will talk to you when I get there. You can sendme mail from the kingdom at glena211@gmail.com Se you later Ok I shall email you a letter. Matttac 15:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Julius Prime minster and viser Ok I shall send one. Feel free to also send letters here about anything in the Kingdom. Please send to mmacdonagh@aol.com This is your Royal family House of MacDonagh Im here What are some laws some the cabinet can pass them Ok first big important law: Everyone has equal rights. Good Moring Your Kingship ARE YOU THERE ? : ) Hello. I shall be sending a letter tomorrow with information and other things. :) You should check out our new page Its looking really good. :) thank you You are welcome. Hello as Monarch I feel it is my job to inform you that the coat of arms you just put on the artical belongs to another micronation. Useing it might cause a intermicronational problem. It might be best to remove it? :-) I am not trying to be a pain. :-) Would you like it if I had Moylurg create you a seal? Its gone. can you give me my own coat of arms as prime minster like this one That I can. :) I will send it with the letter tmorrow. Declan2018 19:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Can you also make a seal for etarnia's parliment too? we also need a constitution Can you get some ideas for a constitution from the people? I alrety have some from them. It can be based of sweden or americas comstitution it can be like new europes constution Preamble We, the multinational people of the Empire of New Europe, united by a common fate in our race and cultures, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, and provide for the common defense of European cultures on the American continent. The will to determine its fate freely steadfastly and right to national self-determination. The ethnic Europeans in the States of Illinois, Wisconsin, Indiana, Tennessee, Kentucky, Missouri, North Dakota, Iowa, Michigan, West Virginia, Virginia, Rhode Island, Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York, Massachusetts, Connecticut, and North Carolina, ::::: Adopt the ::::: CONSTITUTION OF THE EMPIRE OF NEW EUROPE. It needs a premble and 3 sections with 2 artical with one pargrafts in each artical It must address the law and freedoms I did notice one problem with the page. Moylurg and Copan are seperate Kingdoms from the Kingdom of Etarnia not provences. (Three of many that I am King of) They all are seperate Micronations but have one monarch in common. Like Elizabeth II and all the countrys she is Queen-Regent of world wide. So that needs to be corrected.. :) Each has their own people laws and customs but share one head of state. Thank you for you time. I shall have the prime ministers seal created and should hopefully send a letter today. :) So i should re name it commanweathe insted of providences. Its not really a commonwealth either. Urmm its just a group of Micronations with the same head of state.. :P Did you send the email yet do you want to work on a army for etarnia? Yes some form of army would be a good move. I thought that if we have one that the uses karate to fight. Or guns but i dont have the funds Ok I put you in charge of creating an army. :) Also I would like to point out I am no longer "Emperor of Moylurg" I am "King of Moylurg" :P Its a bit confusing.. : Can you sent me the email that you were going to send Ok I shall try. I am haveing problems getting into my email account studip computer. Did you get in the computer No I am working on a way around this problem as we speak. Whats the problem? im good with computers. I could help. : ) Well my AOL account seems to be 100% dead. I am going to attempt to log into my MSN account... Email sent. Did it work ? Thank You ! :) It is not there :( Can you Just post the seal and decree on here Hey! That so called "war banner" is the flag of one of the great provinces of the United Provinces Under Chance and it is ours. You have no right to take that flag!!!!! When you add images to the pages you must use stuff you have made or stuff Moylurg as created for you. :) Dont use other micronations images. Declan2018 12:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry I did not know it was theres Ok. :) I have made a new war banner.. :) Nice War banner Declan ! : - ) Does Morluge Have a Army ? I may need to with draw some some solders. Moylurg has a small force. :-) However Moylurg is another Kingdom and its army is separate to yours. Also we are on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. :-) Do you have a seal for science? Im opening the Science Department Today. I need one. Micronational friendship request from the Royal Offyce: :Greetings from the Slinky Empyre! I would first like to welcome Eternia to the micronational community; your peaceful intentions are admirable qualities for any nation to have. :Secondly, I would like to request that Etarnia and the Slinky Empyre establish an informal friendship with each other, so that we may work together in the future. I see great potential for your country, and would like to help out however possible through this alliance. Please let me know your thoughts; I'm looking forward to your response. :Have an excellent day, and blessings to all of you! –Kyng Fyrst 15:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! Etarnia is now being added to our lists of friends. :) If there is anything I or the Slinky Empyre could do for you or your people, please let us know how we can help. Again, thank you! Blessings! Kyng Fyrst 15:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Etarnia/Itania To Julus I, His Majesty King Declan I has instructed me to enquire as to the recent goings on in Etarnia. It would appear that King Declan has been replaced as monarch by a Duke, and made a Prime Minister instead. His Majesty wishes to know under what authority this was undertaken, and what power he now has in Itarnia. Yours sincerely, HI&MH Crown Prince Consort Jonathan of Austenasia, Moylurg, and Copan Austenasia 20:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC)